


Fate (an interlude)

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, and youve just met the final boss, can you tell I loved PJO as a kid, fates a bit of a villain ngl, life and death are sentient, so is fate, the cnnected universe is starting, this is an interlude, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All one-shots are connected, and you've finally met the final boss
Series: NovaSMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Fate (an interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk how this happened, but it did and I'm proud of it.
> 
> Sidenote. 
> 
> Life and Death are characters but they won't do much
> 
> Also, the voice, that's an official character. You've met them once, very very briefly. And they'll be back.
> 
> I will dramatically reveal who the voice is soon.

They asked about Fate. But never about him.

“What is she like?”

“Who is she?”

“What is it like to die?”

  
  


These were the questions Echo had heard almost daily since he had first had a dance with Death. He understood why they asked him, they all knew that they would eventually meet her, most of them would be like him and just hear a few whispered words and then wake up in their beds with nothing but the memory of her ethereal words to remember her by. 

But soon one of them would die a death she deemed worthy, noble.

And she would stop them, have a chat. She would ask them about how they were doing and how they felt. All that just before her tinkling bell-like voice would summon Death, and then she would stand by and watch as Death cut one of the five strings that kept them tethered to their feeble existence. 

She would wave them off, offer them some advice if they were lucky. If she favoured them maybe even a trinket to avoid her next time. 

And then once she was done she would wave them off and they would wake up at home with a new scar on their body, a mark of a battle well fought. 

It made him sick the way his friends looked forward to their first chat with Fate, their first brushes with death. They wanted to be heroes, and really only Fate could deem them as such. 

But Echo knew the truth. He saw how true it was, how even Death bowed to Fate, she was his mistress after all. Even Death suffered at the hands of Fate. 

She had barely whispered a few words to him before she sent him off, but even then he wouldn’t forget them, never, even if Death released his soul for good and sent him to the afterlife. He would never forget, never forgive. 

_ This is only the beginning, I have much planned for you, and when I’m done, only I will be left to take a bow.  _

Her words rattled through his skull, keeping him alert and afraid even as the sun hit its highest point. 

  
  


Really, Death would be a kinder option. He brushed over the phantom burns, the ones that should have crawled from his shoulders to his wrists. How many times had he been awakened since he had died, thinking he had died again. How many more times would it happen. 

He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out. 

He looked to the skies, remembering the sliver of peace he had experienced as he walked the line between Life and Death. 

But alas, Life had been the one on his doorstep. 

He hadn’t seen her, but he knew she was sorry about it. 

He could feel it in the respawn, how she took care to soothe his burns and how she tucked si soul into bed. 

He could feel it in the way the trees sang him to sleep each night and the sun would wake him each morning, but she too answered to Fate, she too was alone and afraid. 

He heard a little voice, a voice that didn’t belong to him tell him that the Hands of Fate would soon stop weaving and that eventually, like always, Life and Death would outlive all else. 

For Death is inevitable, but for Death you need life, and if you live you must die. 

But Fate was temporary, Fate could be challenged, could be  _ changed _ . 

He felt the voice’s words resonate through his bones, he felt it sing and reverberate throughout him.

And so he smiled at the rising sun, at the dawn of a new tomorrow, knowing that Fate would soon cease to be. 

_ Soon. _


End file.
